Rosαs
by Felli Loss
Summary: [AU][Riren][Capitulo#2: Una pequeña Historia] Un joven castaño que recibe a diario rosas, preguntándose quien es su admirador. Un hombre que no se tienta el corazón por asesinar a cualquiera, pero siendo cautivado de amor hacia el joven castaño. dos personas que viven en dos mundos distintos. Esta es la historia de un asesino serial que le envía flores a un joven violinista.
1. Capitulo 1: Sinfonía Musical

**Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

— **Ros****α****s **—

**By: Felli Loss.**

**C****apítulo ****# 1: Sinfonia Musical.**

**S**uspiro de alivio al darse cuenta que estaba llegando a su destino, realmente esa práctica de violín había sido muy agotadora, estar repitiendo la misma canción toda la hora que duraba la sesión, pero al menos ya estaba de regreso y no iría hasta dentro de la otra semana.

Se dirigía a una tienda donde allí su destino, pero cuando había llegado a la entrada del pequeño establecimiento, se detuvo en seco al encontrarse de nuevo con aquello. _Una pequeña maseta rodeada de rosas de un intenso rojo pasión estaban esperándole._

El castaño dio una pequeña sonrisa para después agacharse lentamente y observar la belleza que despedían estas hermosas flores.

— Vaya, tal parece que si tengo un admirador secreto o algo por el estilo. — dijo dando una risita pequeña para tomar con cuidado esa bonita maseta y adentrarse a la tienda, cerrando la puerta de cristal tras su espalda, sin percatarse que alguien lo había estado observando desde que llego.

Entro para dirigirse al cuarto de atrás, donde allí lo esperaban sus padres.

Grisha y Carla Jaeger.

Eren Jaeger era el único hijo legitimo de la familia, joven estudiante universitario que estaba a unos pocos meses de terminar su carrera, por el momento está gozando de unas merecidas vacaciones después de tanto estrés.

Sus padres se ocupaban de una pequeña tienda de violines y otros instrumentos de cuerda, además que contaban con un pequeño taller de reparaciones en situaciones como cuerdas rotas, abolladuras, entre otros.

Eren, era muy apasionado a la música, había nacido con dicho don, ya que era considerado un prodigio en la Academia de Música donde allí recibía sus sesiones diarias. Naturalmente el joven Jaeger compartía su música en la plaza de la ciudad donde allí las personas podrían escucharlo tocar y deleitarse con aquella hermosa Sinfonia.

Y no solo lo hacía por eso, había algo muy importante y era el ámbito económico, él quería colaborar un poco en los gastos económicos ya que cree que sus padres ya han hecho bastante por el cómo pagarle la universidad y otras cosas, el únicamente pagaba sus clases de música y algunas cosas importantes como traer el pan a la mesa.

Sentía que era el momento para hacerse responsable de varias cosas, ya que en algún momento, el se iría del "nido" para continuar su vida.

— Estoy de vuelta. — sonrió el castaño.

— Bienvenido. — Carla lo abrazo y vio la maseta. — ¿Otra vez rosas? A este paso habrá un nuevo record. — dio una risita para mirarlas bien. — Que bonitas, realmente tienes a un admirador hijo.

Carla Jaeger era una mujer hermosa y de buen corazón, preocupándose mas por el bienestar de su familia que de ella misma, su hijo Eren era la viva imagen de su madre, a excepción de los ojos miel.

Eren dejo la maseta de flores en un escritorio para seguir mirándola, estaba embelesado por lo bonitas que eran.

La pregunta de oro era: ¿Quién era aquella misteriosa persona que se atrevía a mandarle diario una maseta de rosas? Cada día sin exceptuar alguna, alrededor de las 6:10 de la tarde, siempre recibía flores de esa persona que no se ha atrevido a mostrar su rostro, así fue hasta abarcar un mes aproximadamente.

Pero hay algo que Eren se estaba dando cuenta con el pasar de los días, cada vez que tiene en sus manos una maseta de rosas.

_Que se estaba enamorando de esa persona misteriosa…_

Tenía la esperanza de algún día saber quién es y agradecerle esa pequeña atención de enviarle flores diario, saber cómo es en el interior y exterior, que clase de persona era ¿el porqué lo hacía? ¿Y porque justamente a el?

Tantas preguntas sin una respuesta temporal, pero al menos el esperaría el tiempo suficiente, quizás esa persona se anime algún día en dar a conocer su rostro.

— Eren ¿Cómo te fue en tus clases de violín? — pregunto Grisha mientras arreglaba con cuidado un violín que le había llegado desde ayer.

— Bien, un poco cansado ya que tuve que repetir la misma melodía varias veces. — respondió tranquilo el joven.

— ¿La misma melodía que estas escribiendo tu mismo?

— Si, es esa. — Eren estaba en busca de su propio estilo musical, hasta incluso estaba componiendo una canción única en su estilo que quería compartir con las demás personas y saber su opinión.

— Eren, ven a ayudarme por favor. — decía Carla desde otra habitación al fondo.

— Ya voy.

**ღღღ**

Sus ojos grises estaban mirando con discreción a su próxima víctima, debía tener cuidado o de lo contrario lo lamentaría.

_Para un asesino… dejar rastros significaba la muerte segura._

Un asesino a sueldo debía cumplir con su trabajo. En este momento vio como aquel hombre iba entrando a un lujoso hotel, allí tal parece que se hospedaba por unos días.

Nile Dawk, un empresario que se había atrevido a estafar a una persona muy importante, al poderoso Erwin Smith.

Y obviamente Erwin Smith era su jefe, lo mando para matar al desgraciado de Nile que le estafo un millones de dólares y debía recuperarlos de una "buena manera".

Traía bajo su gabardina negra, una _Magnum 357, _una poderosa pistola que no despide los cartuchos que lleva en su interior, lo demás no había porque preocuparse, ya que sabía perfectamente que hacer en esta situación.

Había participado en demasiados asesinatos como para no saber qué hacer después.

Ingreso al hotel sigilosamente agradeciendo que la recepción estuviera vacía por unos segundos y decidió tomar el ascensor del fondo para ir al piso 6, como allí lo especificaban los datos que traía consigo.

Habitación Numero _XX_, con cuidado y mirando de ambos lados, entro despacio tratando de no hacer ningún ruido para después ingresar completamente y cerrar la puerta, buscando al bastardo, fue a otra habitación continua donde allí lo encontró, leyendo sin preocupaciones unas facturas que estaban sobre aquella mesilla.

Lentamente se acerco, al estar a un metro de él, levanto el arma sin seguro para así poder llevar a cabo su cometido.

— Vete al infierno Nile. — dijo a propósito para que el mencionado alarmado se girara completamente.

— ¡Espe…!

Una silenciosa bala fue incrustada en su pecho, justamente en el corazón provocándole la muerte inmediata, pero para estar seguro, disparo una segunda vez, para que todo se mantuviera en silencio.

Saco de sus bolsillos un teléfono móvil para marcar un número desconocido y esperar a que contestara la llamada.

_- ¿Rivaille que sucede?_

— Erwin, el trabajo ya está hecho. — dijo seriamente mirando el cadáver de Nile.

_- Buen trabajo, vete a descansar y mañana ven a mi despacho._

— Como sea. — corto la llamada para irse de allí antes de que alguien se atreviera a verlo, salió del hotel como si nada hubiera pasado, miro atentamente como el atardecer estaba llegando.

Cuando iba caminando por la plaza, poco a poco una hermosa melodía se escuchaba conforme los pasos del asesino iban avanzando.

Se detuvo en seco por unos segundos para ir al origen de aquella melodía, encontrándose a algunas personas que cumplían la función de espectadores y en medio de todas ellas estaba un joven violinista que tocaba una canción suave y lenta.

No se sorprendía, por el siempre hecho de ya tener esa costumbre de ir a verlo tocar todos los días que fueran necesarios, pero no solo eso. Era uno de los pocos momentos del dia que tenia para verlo a esa distancia prudente.

Realmente no entendía nada, el cómo se estaba prestando para hacer este tipo de cosas. Llevarle rosas todos los días y a la misma hora.

Pero desde la primera vez que lo vio, supo que sería la persona más indicada para él. O eso es lo que piensa ese peculiar asesino profesional, que no se tentaba el corazón cuando se trataba de matar a alguien.

En pocas palabras estábamos hablando de: _Lance Corporal Rivaille_.

Un asesino profesional de origen francés que queda profundamente impactado por la belleza y sensibilidad de aquel joven castaño.

No sabía cómo pasaron las cosas, pero se podría decir que fue inesperado. El azabache nunca creyó que haría estas cosas por un mocoso como él, siguiéndolo a todas partes como si se tratara de una persona con complejo de acosador.

Pero al menos se había dado cuenta que algo: _Estaba enamorado y perdido por aquel mocoso castaño._

Cada vez que lo veía tocar el violín con esa gracia, sentimiento y elegancia como lo hacía, provocaba que varios sentimientos dentro de Rivaille se alborotaran hasta el grado de no soportarlo más.

Siempre iba a verlo tocar en la plaza de la ciudad, donde era rodeado por personas que únicamente se reunían para escucharlo, ya que aquel joven de cabellos castaños tocaba como los dioses, tal parece que se trataba de un prodigio del violín o algo por el estilo.

Aun recuerda la primera vez que conoció al mocoso, pero esa es otra pequeña historia que pronto se dará a conocer.

* * *

**C**ontinuara...

* * *

¿**Merezco un review?**

**Este fics esta basado en una película coreana que realmente me gusto y me hizo llorar en serio. Su nombre es Daisy, recomiendo que la vean, es muy bonita :')**

**Espero sus opiniones y descuiden, este sera un capitulo corto, pero espero que los demás ya vayan aumentando su extensión. Este fics esta pautado para 10 capítulos máximo. **

**Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**

**Atte: Maleny Marquez**

**Espero les guste y únicamente usare la temática de la película, no la voy a transcribir tal CUAL esta, no claro que** no.


	2. Capitulo 2: Una Pequeña Historia

**Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

— **Rosαs **—

**C****apítulo****# 2: Una Pequeña Historia.**

**M**uchas personas estaban acercándose ya fuera para felicitar al joven por tan hermosa melodía y algunos dejaban sobre el estuche dinero y eso Eren agradeció mucho, ya que gracias a ello, colaboraba con la ayuda económica de la familia.

— Muchas gracias. — decía agradecido para dar reverencia mientras todos daban aplausos y en silencio comenzar a dispersarse.

La plaza se estaba desalojando después de la hermosa representación de aquel joven de cabellos castaños, todos incluso aquel hombre de cabellos azabaches que mantenía las distancias prudentes.

Miraba en silencio como el chico colgaba su estuche en el hombro para comenzar a irse a casa, dio un suspiro y tomo camino contrario al del chico para regresar a casa.

Vivía en un departamento que estaba precisamente sobre un edificio que le daba una genial vista hacia la plaza, todo por una simple razón y esa de seguro ya saben de qué o mejor dicho de _quien_ se trataba. Miraba fijamente por la venta en constante silencio, ya vestido con ropas ligeras para irse a dormir.

**ღ ****Rivaille Pov**** ღ**

Realmente debería ganarme el primer lugar en acoso, ya hasta incluso cuido de ser bastante discreto para no mostrarme ante él. ¿Pues qué esperaban? Soy un asesino, tener una pareja o una relación significa problemas y eso me lo han dicho un montón de veces, sería un blanco fácil para los próximos enemigos que tendré en el futuro.

Pero debo serles sincero, aun por sobre todas las circunstancias, quiero estar junto al mocoso ya que la primera vez que lo vi, me di cuenta que sería la persona indicada para mí. Seguramente se preguntan cómo fue que lo conocí, pues es algo que me gusta recordar a cada momento.

Recuerdo que fue un 20 de Marzo, paso después de cometer mi quinto asesinato, siempre y cuando tomo un descanso, voy a una casa de campo que adquirí hace un año. Estaba situada a unos pequeños kilómetros en las afueras de la ciudad, allí la tranquilidad me hacia olvidar el estrés de ver tanta gente muriendo en mis manos.

Si, incluso un asesino a sueldo tiene vacaciones.

Escuchar sus suplicas o incluso el sonido de mi arma disparando una bala era algo fastidioso para mí, pero era inevitable.

Ese día, estaba leyendo en mi habitación, junto a mi ventana abierta sintiendo la brisa relajante de la tarde. Mi mente estaba sumamente concentrada hasta que hasta mis oídos llego una hermosa y simpática risa cantarina a lo lejos, fije mi vista al exterior, lo cual fue mi error numero uno.

Consintiendo mi sana curiosidad, voltee y allí lo vi… a lo lejos vi a la persona más hermosa que vieron mis ojos, aun dándome cuenta que era hombre, mis ojos no le quitaron la vista de encima.

Un cabello color castaño, piel morena y lo que me cautivo oficialmente fueron aquellos ojos similares a la misma esmeralda, nunca había visto unos ojos tan hermosos y tan llenos de vida. Pero mi molestia fue que venía acompañado de otro joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. ¿Quién era? Parecía mas niña que niño, quizás era uno de esos raritos que se vestían de mujer.

Ese no era el caso, me di cuenta que el estaba riendo por cada cosa que decía ese rubio de mierda, joder… esa sonrisa me tenia loco y peor aun loco de rabia al ver que otro hombre lo hacia reír y sonreír de esa manera.

Vi que ambos caminaban por las alfombras verdes rumbo al otro lado, la gran parte del lugar estaba dividido por un diminuto lago, nada peligroso que para cruzarlo debía ser por medio de un tronco. Mala idea de cruzar por medio de un tronco viejo, incluso había otro camino pero estaba mucho más lejos.

Suspire de alivio al ver que ese mocoso aun llevando unas cuantas cosas encima como aquel estuche tras su espalda, había cruzado sin problemas, aun si no había corriente en el agua, podría ser una caída un tanto peligrosa.

Al menos el mocoso no era idiota y en cambio al que venía acompañándolo, me tenía sin cuidado.

Pero hasta ahora me di cuenta de algo. ¿Por qué carajos a él estaba mirando? Y peor aun que se trataba de un hombre. No se atrevan a preguntarme que ni yo puedo responder eso.

Quizás sea una de aquellas típicas preguntas sin respuestas.

Ambos mocosos se habían detenido a unos cuantos metros de distancia para hacer no que se cosa. Vi que el mocoso traía dejaba en el pasto aquel estuche para después revelar lo que era, mis ojos brillaron en ese momento.

Ese niñato poseía uno de aquellos instrumentos que tenían mi simpatía, un violín. No yo sé porque mi pequeña afición a ese instrumento, pero el saber que el traía consigo uno, hizo que me sintiera bien.

El niñato rubio dio unos cuantos aplausos mostrando una sonrisa, para mí que era mujer. Fije mí vista en el mocoso quien estaba a punto de efectuar una melodía. Por mi parte antes de que eso pasara, cerré mi libro y lo deje a un lado para apoyarme en la ventana y tratar de escucharlo.

Y fue donde mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escucharlo, era… era algo que no escuchaba todos los días. Por automático había cerrado mis ojos para recargarme sobre la palma de mi mano escuchando claramente aquella melodía.

Esa melodía que me había hecho olvidar hasta el momento todo el tiempo que he desperdiciado en cuanto a mi trabajo. Me recordaba como era antes de ser asesino, pero es a la vez no quiero recordar, vagos recuerdos venían y se iban.

Y la pregunta de oro que me comía en ese momento era: ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué precisamente en el tuve que fijarme? ¿Qué tenia de especial ese mocoso? Me di cuenta que era la primera vez que me sentía así, con una ansiedad de saber quién era ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Tendrá pareja? ¿Pretendiente?

Llegue a la conclusión de que el sería la única persona capaz de ayudarme a salir de la oscuridad en la que sin querer me había metido, este trabajo de asesino no es algo a lo que le tengo gusto, simplemente lo hago porque eso me mantiene con vida.

Todo por el idiota de Smith, pero esa es otra historia que dejare de lado por este momento.

Aunque mi tranquilidad había terminado cuando el mocoso se atrevió a dejar la canción a medias, mire molesto a ver qué carajo pasaba cuando me quede helado al ver que estaba ¿llorando?

¿Por qué estaba llorando? Aunque debo admitir que se veía lindo con esa faceta, pero también me sentía algo inútil al estar nada mas allí observando el posible dolor emocional que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, lo único que podía hacer era observar, ya que no debo de mostrarle mi identidad a cualquier persona que se atreviera a acercarse a mí.

Solo en la conversación que tuvieron y como el rubio trataba de calmarlo escuche un nombre que la verdad me desagrado bastante.

_Mikasa Ackerman_…

¿Quién carajos era? Por su nombre debo suponer que se trataba de una mujer, origen japonés, a eso llego mi deducción. ¿Qué relación tenia Eren con esa tal Ackerman?

— Tranquilo, pronto tendremos noticias de Mikasa. — escuche esas palabras del rubio. — Sabes que estamos hablando de Mikasa Ackerman ¿no?

— T-Tienes razón, pero me sentí muy mal cuando sus padres de la llevaron a Japón de vuelta, desde entonces han pasado muchos años. — eso escuche del mocoso.

Al menos me tranquilice cuando vi que dejaba de llorar, pero me desagrado pensar que esas lagrimas eran por esa tal Ackerman, joder… eso quiere decir que…

Fue hasta en la tarde que me quede a observarlos, únicamente estaban allí perdiendo el tiempo hablando de cosas triviales y riéndose, aunque odio admitir que la risa y sonrisa del mocoso me gustaban más que antes.

Cuando me di cuenta, ambos ya se estaban preparando para regresar a la ciudad, suspire de cansancio, bueno todo lo bueno termina. Como vi que ambos iban a cruzar por el tronco, me levante de donde estaba recargado para ir a preparar algo para la cena, cuando escuche un ruido que me dio mala espina.

Mis ojos miraron justamente cuando el mocoso se resbala por el tronco, pero antes de eso le había lanzado su estuche al rubio que ya estaba del otro lado, para caer completamente al rio.

— ¡Eren! — y finalmente escucho el nombre del estúpido mocoso, pero este no era el momento para esto. Por inercia había salido para ir a ayudarlo, pero cuando estaba a unos metros de llegar, vi que Eren había nadado hasta donde estaba el niñato rubio para que lo ayudara a subir la pequeña colina.

Me detuve en seco al ver que estaba bien, pero después vi que aquella pequeña bolsa extra que traía estaba flotando por el rio. — Joder… — maldije por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. — Me atreví a saltar para coger esa maldita bolsa, cuando la tome en mis brazos vi que ambos mocosos ya estaban yendo a una gran distancia, Eren estaba temblando y abrazándose a sí mismo. Mierda ¿y ahora qué?

Regrese todo empapado y cabreado, eso me pasa por ser una buena persona por una maldita vez en mi vida, tuve que ducharme con agua caliente para no coger un maldito resfriado, cuando salí del baño mire la bolsa y la curiosidad estaba llamando.

Con cuidado la abrí para sacar el contenido que se trataba de un pequeño cuaderno y un bolígrafo, con delicadeza mire el cuaderno dándome cuenta que habían escritas muchas partituras, pero… creadas por Eren.

Tal parece que el mocoso era una cajita de sorpresas y eso realmente no me molestaba en lo absoluto, sonriendo un poco al ver que había anexado una identificación suya de alguna de las tantas academias de música.

Y después el peor que pude haber hecho fue esto…

Paso una semana y me quede viendo aquel puente hecho a base de troncos y tablas de madera, yo mismo junto con algunas personas con quienes hablaban allí, hicimos ese pequeño puente y todo para que el mocoso pudiera cruzar sin problemas.

No entiendo que cojones pasa conmigo. Lo único que hice al final fue dejar aquella bolsa ya restaurada con sus cosas tal y como las encontré –obviamente ya secas-. Para esperar y saber si se atrevió a regresar o no.

Pasaron dos días hasta que finalmente de nuevo lo volví a ver, pero esta vez solo y cargando únicamente su violín en el brazo, pero esta vez su cara de asombro fue cuando vio aquel sencillo puente.

Yo por otra parte estaba escondido detrás de unos inmensos árboles que estaban allí, viendo cual sería su reacción y la verdad me puse satisfecho cuando lo vi sonreír tontamente recogiendo sus cosas que yo mismo había dejado ahí, buscando por todas partes.

_Me estaba buscando a mí…_

Pero lo que había llegado hasta lo profundo de mi ser fue cuando Eren… dejo allí mismo su violín. Tal parece que era alguna especie de agradecimiento, no supe pensar en ese momento en que mis dedos tocaron ese violín una vez que el mocoso se había ido.

Creo que fue la razón por la cual comencé a regalarle flores todos los días, a la misma hora. Me había enamorado de un niñato.

Y se preguntaran porque precisamente Rosas.

Porque había un significado, las rosas representaban... un _Amor Apasionado._

* * *

**C**ontinuara.

* * *

Nuevo Capítulo de esta historia, **espero les haya agradado, mándenme comentarios con su opinión**.

**¿Cuál es la historia de Levi? ¿Por qué Eren comenzó a llorar al recordar a Mikasa? ¿Levi tendrá el valor para mostrarse ante Eren algún día? ¿Eren sabrá algún día que Levi es su admirador?**

**Muchas Gracias por leer** y recuerden unirse a mi pagina de Facebook: **Felli Loss – Escritora Fanfiction**, allí **daré información sobre actualizaciones de ¿de tal palo, tal astilla?** Y de este **fics**, incluso uno que otro **adelanto**. :3


End file.
